Under the Moon Run In
by CambionTwins
Summary: Jana and Maddy meet under the full moon and get busy before the others can catch up. Request Fic


This is a requested fic by Nightfury991, we really hope he/she likes it and that it meets their standards.

Incubi: Hope you like it, we tried to make this together but Succubi deserves the most credit.

Succubi: I wrote the fun part :D

Incubi: there you have it, a person of few words outside of a lemon, but we really do hope you like it and will let us know.

Jana and Maddy meet under the full moon and get busy before the others can catch up.

Under the Moon Run In

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The light of the full moon shone through the clouds and lit up the forest with it light, it was a quite night, the wind was still and no noise could be heard. A howl pierced the silence and it was followed by another howl. Two wolves came bounding out of the tree line and into the clearing, they were chasing each other, not to fight, no, it was a playful race between the two.

The two wolves came to a standstill and just looked at each other for a while. The red/brown wolf was the first to move, she pounced at the light brown wolf but was too slow as the latter jumped out of the way and made to jump back at the red/brown wolf. They continued on like this for some time, jumping around and just playing in the light of the full moon; however it did not seem to last forever as they stepped away from each other and looked up at the moon, they shared another look before the red/brown wolf came towards the other lighter one.

The red/brown wolf came and nuzzled the other wolf with its nose, smelling it and then licking it. The licks started on the others cheeks but soon moved to the others maw and then back to its ears, the two wolves were sharing something, something that they wanted no one to know about, because it was only theirs and no business of others.

The light brown wolf started to shiver and shake before slowly it changed into a human girl; she stood up before being pushed back to the ground by the darker wolf who continued its insistent licking of the girl. Maddy smiled as the darker wolf kept licking not only her face but also her neck and other parts of her body, "you think you might want to change and do that while your human, Jana?" Maddy asked and the wolf stopped what it was doing and cocked its head at the girl before going back to its task of licking said girl again.

"Come on, we don't have all night. The others will be looking for us soon and I still want to spend more time with you, as in as humans and not wolves" the girl tried again to reason with the wolf and this time it seemed to work as the wolf pulled back and sat down in front of the girl before shifting back into a girl itself. Jana looked at the girl in front of her and just smiled and said, "Sorry, I get carried away and when I'm a wolf I sometimes can't control myself. Especially around you" Jana finished with a wink and a smirk that made Maddy blush.

"So what other stuff did you want to do with me before the others find us, perhaps something along the lines of this" Jana said as she worked her way down Maddy's shirt, popping the buttons open as she went, the smirk still present on her face and the blush still heating up Maddy's face. Jana didn't stop when all the buttons on the shirt were undone; oh no she kept going lower undoing Maddy's jeans as well pushing them to her ankles.

Jana sat up and took her T-shirt off before leaning down into Maddy's embrace, kissing her slowly but passionately, the two's tongues explored each other's mouths in an age old dance. Maddy broke the kiss knowing that they didn't have much time for foreplay and kisses; she sat up pulled the cup of Jana's bra down and took a rosy bud into her mouth.

Maddy has one objective in mind, make Jana feel good a task Jana is convinced she mastered quite a while back. Maddy makes sure to, switch between Jana's breasts, both getting the same amount of attention. As much as Jana enjoys what Maddy is doing, she wants more and she wants it now, so she takes Maddy by the shoulders and pushes her back enough to stand up and pull both her pants and panties down to her ankles in one swift motion.

Maddy's eyes darken with arousal at seeing Jana exposing herself for her eyes only, being careful not to trip Jana lays back down on Maddy kissing her hungrily. Jana reaches between them to cup Maddy's still clad centre, making the brown haired girl throw her head back exposing her neck, Jana not being one to miss an opportunity dipped her head to nibble and lick at the exposed flesh.

Jana felt how wet Maddy was already, and knowing what they both so desperately wanted right now was release she first pulled away to stand on her knees. Jana uses her position to let Maddy's panties join her pants around her ankles, and out of Jana's way.

After that Jana quickly thinks what would be the fastest and most pleasurable way for them to take one another. Maddy waits for Jana knowing that the redhead is thinking, what she doesn't expect is for Jana to stand up, and slowly walk her way around to Maddy's head, Maddy can't help but laugh softly at how funny Jana looks walking with her pants around her ankles, trying so hard not to trip and fall.

Maddy's breath hitches when she releases what Jana has planed, she feels herself getting wetter just at the thought of what they are about to do. Jana slowly moves back down to her knees only now both her knees are right next to Maddy's face giving Maddy full access to her pussy, which is dripping wet.

Jana leans down and puts her arms under Maddy's thighs opening the alpha females legs nice and wide giving the redhead easy access. Maddy is the first to make a move using her fingers to spread Jana's folds wide open before leaning up and lapping at Jana's wetness, making the redhead gasp for air.

Maddy is not wasting time they've already played around for long enough, Jana leans down poking her tongue into Maddy's fold finding her clit without even trying. Jana sucks on Maddy's clit knowing that it drives the girl wild, Maddy responds by moaning into Jana's pussy and pushing two fingers into her, sending shivers through the redhead's body.

Jana and Maddy are both going all out secretly both girls are trying to get their lover to cum before them, Maddy is having more success than Jana who has to stop every few seconds to moan and pant Maddy's name. Jana moves two of her own fingers to Maddy's entrance and slowly pushes them into her, smiling to herself when she feels the fingers in her break their feverish pace a little.

Maddy feels how slippery the redhead is becoming; no matter how many times they did this Maddy is always amazed at how the redhead's body responds to her touch. Maddy feels how Jana's inner walls are trying to get her fingers to go deeper, and hold her there, she keeps lapping at the redhead's clit, knowing just how close her girl is Maddy uses her free hand to lightly scratch Jana's leg.

That small action is just enough to send the redhead over the edge, stars erupt behind her eyes and warmth spreads through her body as pleasure takes over all her sense. Time seems to stand still for the redhead as Maddy slowly brings her down from her high. Once Maddy feels Jana's walls relax she slowly pulls out her fingers knowing Jana would be too sensitive for anymore more fun, so she settles for rubbing up and down her thighs instead.

Once Jana got her breath back she went back to the task at hand more determent than ever, Maddy rested her head back and closed her eyes, focused only on what Jana was doing to her. Maddy is not nearly as successful as Jana in keeping quite during their mating sessions, Jana's name spills from her lips as if it there was nothing else that mattered.

Jana works her fingers in and out of Maddy as fast as she cans, making sure to curl them each time she pushes in, tapping Maddy's G-spot each and every time. Finally to being able to take it anymore Maddy bites Jana's thigh to prevent from screaming Jana's name from the top of her lungs.

Maddy's whole body, shakes as she cum's onto Jana's fingers and into her mouth, Jana is all too happy to lick up every drop of Maddy's essence. Shivers keep running through Maddy's body as the redhead carefully licks her clean. Jana moves to stand on her knees once more, to which Maddy responds by quickly mirroring her so that she can give to redhead a heated kiss, the two girls moaned at the taste of each other on the others lips.

Hearing howling in the distance the two girls quickly fixes their clothes, with one last sweet kiss, they turn back into wolfs, and go towards the howling rather than let it come towards them. The two wolfs quickly fall back into the playful way they now always seem to be together.

There it is our first request on this account finished, if anyone else wants a request please ask.

Written by CambionTwins. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
